An Ending
by ElectricMonkey
Summary: My version of Eclipse's ending. Completely different. A short oneshot with Bella, Jacob, Edward and Paul. Although I could write more to it if you want. Please read and review!


**This is my first fanfic...a oneshot. I hope you like it!**

* * *

"Jacob, can't you see that you can't change it?" I said. "I'm marrying Edward. Please don't block me out. We need to talk, you need to understand. I couldn't refuse him-he is part of me now. We can't live without each other." I pleaded with Jacob, who sat stony-faced in front of me, eyes fixed at some point above my head.

"I don't want to hear your reasons," he said. "I don't want to see you if your going over to the vile bloodsucker clan." His words cut me like a knife. "I'd rather you be dead than turned into disgusting vampire" He said the word with such hatred and loathing that I pulled back in fear_. I'd rather you where dead… _As he said the words his eyes shone with the very idea. He smiled maliciously. "If I can't have you no one will."

Jacob started slowly walking at me. For once I reacted as Edward asked: I ran away from him as fast as I could.

Jacob laughed at the futility of it all.

We were way out into the woods outside of La Push-near where Victoria had met her end. I hoped with all my might that someone would help me. Suddenly, the maniacal laughter cut off and it was replaced with a coughing bark of a wolf. Then it hit me- I was lunch. I tripped over a root and sprawled out over the ground right as Jacob lunged at me. For once my klutziness had saved my life. As he started to turn around, I climbed up the nearest tree and prayed that he didn't phase back and come after me. Luck for once was with me. He was merely content to circle…waiting for me to fall or give up. I sat just out of reach quivering in fear not trusting my shaky limbs to carry me up farther. In the distance, I heard howling and suddenly there where four other people in the small clearing around my tree. Sam and Quill had brought Carlisle and Edward. I wondered how they got there when it hit me. The moment Jacob had phased he had shown his intent to all of the other werewolves who I guessed told the Cullens. Edward bowled into Jacob, tossing him against a tree and snapping it near the base. Jacob sprung back up as it was nothing showing his teeth in what would have looked like a gleeful grin in his human form. They both charged in what seemed like a clash of titans. From the very beginning Edward had the upper hand, because he was slightly faster and could read Jacob's moves in his mind. Carlisle, Sam, and Quill stood impassively on the far side of the clearing waiting for the end. It became obvious that no matter what the outcome no one would interfere with the battle,- it was just between Edward and Jacob.

Suddenly another roar was heard, Paul came bounding into sight. He had read Sam's intent to stay out of the fight no matter what, but Paul charged Edward in a surprise attack, Edward just managed to dodge out of the way before Paul took his head off. I shrieked in panic as Edward started taking more hits and giving less.

With my concentration more on Edward staying alive I forgot to hang on. I slipped from my precarious perch in the tree and fell the ground landing with an ugly crunch. I could feel my neck snap as I hit the ground and I screamed in pain. Edward stopped moving and just stared at my unmoving body. I could just barely make out that my heart was still beating.

He turned back to the fight eyes filled with a murderous intent. The next few instants were filled with brown and white as they lunged and ducked each other till Paul let out a piercing whine. When he had leaped Edward had ducked and as Paul flew over grabbed his head and twisted snapping his neck and spinal cord killing him almost instantly. All of the werewolves in the tribe howled as they felt it in the mind link. Jacob immediately stopped fighting and screamed in primal anguish with Sam and Quill.

"Bella don't leave me." Edward whispered as he ran over to me tears in his eyes. "If you leave, so do I." He saw the irreparable damage and did the last thing he could think of… he bit me. Because of my neck, I didn't notice any difference in the pain. Moments later I blacked out.

* * *

**thanks for reading...please read and review!**


End file.
